


I've Been Dying Over You

by angelicafi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom Ashton, Dom Calum, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Feminization, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Omorashi, Smut, Sub Luke, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, i'm muke and ot4 TRASH, luke has a tiny dick, this is just a big kinky mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knew this was a bad idea.</p><p>He knew he shouldn't have let Michael talk him into a band movie night with a full bladder. He knew he was going to wet himself eventually, and with the enevitable drawing closer and closer, he becomes more hesitant. Despite Michael's encouraging whispers, Luke can't bring himself to piss himself in front of his bandmates.</p><p> </p><p>Title from Blow Me by P!nk</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Dying Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antisocialhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/gifts), [suckmycockles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmycockles/gifts), [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts), [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts), [Fallinstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/gifts).



> guys i think i'm ace
> 
> also for the dedications i hand-selected some of my favorite people/authors and i wanted to say a couple things about each of you (ps i would not advise reading this like at all but i knew i was going to finish this one instead of leave it to die so here we are)  
> antisocialhood- yo yoooooo i love all the shit u write ur really good at writing and ily so much  
> clemmingshirwin- hola its finn sorry idk if u knew that but im sorry for everything and i love ur writing im sorry please hmu i needa explain myself  
> supernaturalmystery306- i love that u always comment on my stories and i think ur a really fantastic writer  
> merlypops- aaaaa dont even get me started ilysm and youre so sweet and a fantasic writer (pls dont read this u wouldnt want to be my friend anymore) u got kik?  
> fallinstar- omg ur such a good writer and i am livin for ur comments ilysm  
> bluecupcakes- alex!!! i miss talkin to u so much i hope im allowed my tumblr back soon so we can talk!!!  
> ily all baes

Luke knew this was a bad idea.

He knew he shouldn't have let Michael talk him into a band movie night with a full bladder. He knew he was going to wet himself eventually, and with the enevitable drawing closer and closer, he becomes more hesitant. Despite Michael's encouraging whispers, Luke can't bring himself to piss himself in front of his bandmates.

Well, not yet, at least.

He's becoming desperate, more and more with every passing second. He's on Michael's lap, back to chest, and Michael has noticed Luke's hesitance. The older boy has been pressing on Luke's bladder on and off for the past 20 minutes. Whenever Michael will start pressing again after a break, Luke will let out tiny whimpers and buck his hips up to meet Michael's hand.

This continues until Luke lets out a particularly loud gasp, pushing his bladder into Michael's hand firmly and not pulling his hips back. Of course, Michael, being his dominant, can't pass up the chance to taunt him.

"What's wrong, bub?" Michael whispers in Luke's ear. "Gonna piss your pants and then cream them like a 14 year old? Like you did last time, except this time in front of our bandmates? God, do you have any shame?" Michael bites down on Luke's earlobe, making the younger boy groan loudly.

Calum and Ashton look over.

"Gross," Calum spits out.

"Disgusting," Ashton agrees.

Luke whines, hot spurts of piss beginning to push themselves from his bladder. 

"Aw, already wetting yourself?" Michael taunts, no longer whispering. "'S so fucking cute, the little face you make when you can't hold it anymore. I know you need it, let go, Lukey."

That's all it takes before Luke is wetting himself, hot and sticky on Michael's lap. The other two can't help but watch in awe, making Luke moan. As soon as he's pissing himself, shivers rack his body, his orgasm pulsing through his body, his cock twitching and spurting strips of hot cum into the mess of Luke's already wet pants.

Calum makes a desperate noise in the back of his throat, pushing hard on Luke's dick and feeling almost nothing.

Everyone in the band knows that Luke's– well, Luke's got a smaller than average dick. Tiny, the other three would agree, and Luke would huff whenever they brought it up. This usually solicited an "oh, come on, Luke!" But now? Now it's just fucking hot.

Calum actually can't tell if he's touching Luke's dick or if it's just a fold in the fabric of his jeans until he starts rubbing. Luke's hips punch up and a yell rips itself from his throat.

"Fucking shit, Luke, you're tiny," Calum chuckles, trying to play into Luke's apparent humiliation kink. Luke lets out a tiny noise, apparently worn out from his orgasm, but what he hasn't figured out yet is that his boys are nowhere near done with him.

Ashton picks Luke up off the couch, tossing on the bed with less care than you should take with another human being. Calum and Michael take his cue and join Luke on the bed, surrounding the blond boy with 3 people ready to wreck him.

Luke feels something twist in his gut, but he can't tell if it's nervousness or arousal. Considering the circumstances, he'd say it's a mixture of both. He goes to unbutton his pants, but instantly gets them pushed away, Michael muttering a "Lukey, you know that's naughty, only I get to take your clothes off". Luke moans at that, lifting his hips and letting Michael remove his pants and boxers. He revels in the sensation of the three of them watching him squirm and grow hard again.

"Look at our little fucktoy," Michael says to Ashton and Calum. "Already hard again, all because he's all sticky and wet and he likes us watching him. It's pathetic, how easy for it he is. Sorry, babygirl, how desperate for it  _she_ is."

Luke lets out a particularly pathetic whimper, and Calum and Ashton exchange glances at finding out that their Luke, their little Lukey, is into acting like a girl.

"Why would you bring that up?" Luke hisses to Michael, although he's not really mad. Actually, he's kind of aroused at the thought of his bandmates knowing; dressing him up in bows and panties, eating his tight asshole and calling it a pussy. He squirms again.

"Sorry, princess, I thought sluts were public with their doms about their kinks." Michael smirks. So does Calum, knowing now that this whole thing might not be one-time and he can be as rough as he wants. Ashton just looks dumbstruck, staring down at the youngest in awe.

" _Princess?"_ he mutters, his lips pulling into a shark-like smile. "It's a little bit pathetic how desperate you are for it, wouldn't you say so, babygirl?" The word babygirl slides off his tongue as though he's said it a thousand times,  and it makes jealousy boil in Luke's chest. He doesn't say anything, though, choosing to enjoy the moment instead of get upset.

Calum leans forward, brushing his dry fingers against Luke's hole, making the youngest so aroused he almost wants to cry for a moment. He feels sick with impatience and unstoppable heat is coursing through his veins and going straight to his tiny cock.

Michael chuckles. "Look how tiny you are, angel. That dick of yours could easily be a clit." Luke keens at that, pushing down on Calum's fingers. Before he's even all the way with the pad of one inside him, Calum is shoving it up, making Luke cry out.

"Calum, Calum, Calum," Luke repeats over and over like he's the only thing on his mind. Michael, starting to get a little irritated, lunges forward to latch onto Luke's nipple. Luke almost screams, the only thing stopping him is Michael's fist in his mouth.

"Look how pretty your tits are, angel," Michael praises, and so, of course, Ashton plays along beside Luke.

"Look at those pretty nipples, babydoll. Michael, get off her for a second."

Luke positively  _wails_ at being called she, Calum's fingers hitting his prostate and elongating the noise.

"C'mon, Barbie, press your arms against your chest for us, that's it, what beautiful tits, babygirl," Calum encourages, having caught on to what Ashton wants to see.

Calum rubs another dry finger against Luke's entrance and slowly pushes it in, making the blond boy whine softly.

"Hey, blossom, look at me," Michael whispers. Luke meets his eyes, seeing nothing but pure and unrelenting lust. "You're doing so good, taking Calum's fingers with no lube, fuck, you're such a good girl. I'm so fucking proud of you. I want you to cum on Cal's fingers for me, and then I'll fuck you right nice and slow and have the boys cum all over your body, okay babygirl?"

"Yeah," Luke breathes, already on the edge and Michael's words only bringing him closer. Ashton, still watching from the sidelines, nods approvingly.

"Being such a good girl, are you going to cum for Cally, princess?" he asks, but it's not patronizing, it sounds almost gentle.

Of course, that all changes in a matter of moments when he spurts all over his stomach from just Calum's dry fingers and nothing touching his cock. Instantaneously, the taunting begins, Michael taunting him for his lack of stamina (although he lasted surprisingly long, Michael knows how long Luke usually lasts and is actually impressed), Ashton jumping right back to the fact that his dick is small and Calum dragging his fingers through the mess on Luke's chest and shoving his cum-coated fingers into the youngest's mouth. Luke feels good, and yet completely and utterly overwhelmed.

After a few moments of complete humiliation, Michael is leaning into the youngest boy's neck, whispering sweet nothings and feminine nicknames as he kisses the skin there. Calum stands up off the bed and Ashton stays where he is, sensing that this is what Luke needs after being completely and totally fucked. The three older boys are still hard in their pants, but they ignore it in favor of being gentle with Luke before they rile him up again, though it seems like Michael's neck kisses are leaving Luke in a misty-eyed bliss and making him hard again.

"Fuck, you naughty little slut," Michael whispers patronazingly. "Already hard again from me just kissing your neck."

"I– Oh fuck– I'm sorry Sir..." Luke whimpers.

Ashton raises an eyebrow. "Sir?"

Michael shrugs. "What can I say? I like being in charge."

Calum smirks slightly. "That's cute."

Michael turns around. "What's 'cute'?" he asks patronizingly.

"Didn't expect you to be such a harsh dom, is all," Calum explains, and Michael wants to ask him why, wants to poke and prod until Calum is his bitch, but since he has a plan, he says nothing, reaching under the pillow beneath Luke's head and pulling out a medium-sized bottle of lube.

Michael lubes up his cock and lines himself up with Luke's hole, only slightly gaping from Calum's fingers. To be honest, Michael's a little impressed with how tight Calum managed to keep his babygirl.

He slowly pushes into Luke, inch after short inch until the younger boy is begging for him to go faster, and honestly, who the hell is Michael to deny his request?

Once Michael is fully inside Luke, he gestures Calum and Ashton over, having them position themselves on either side of Luke. They begin to jerk off, perched over Luke's stomach.

Michael fucks into Luke quickly, making the younger boy moan loudly and claw at his back. It feels like it's been forever, he's already on edge; poor Luke needs to cum so desperately. 

So he does, spurting all over his stomach as Michael fucks him so quickly he feels like he's going to pass out. Calum and Ashton are working their cocks fast over Luke, and he's so fucking overwhelmed, as much as he's enjoying it he doesn't know how much more he can take.

Calum cums on Luke's chest a few minutes later, followed quickly by Ashton. Michael continues relentlessly fucking into Luke until he finally isn't anymore and his cum is leaking out of his gaping hole.

"Um," is the only thing Luke hears before he falls asleep contently.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
